Mules (Human/Dwarf)
Mules (Human/Dwarf) Mules are short, stocky humans with wide faces and sour dispositions. Thickly built, their average height can range between average human and dwarf heights. Based around structure, mules live very dull existences. They have very few wants or needs, which presents depressed or lethargic attitudes towards life. This leads to unambitious natures and a need for external motivation to complete activities. Their need for external motivation and structure directs mules to become followers rather than leaders. In some human societies, mule underclasses have developed, and they serve as a reliable labor force because they enjoy manual tasks. When left alone with other mules, they will remain silent, content to go about their tasks. Occasionally, mules will develop bonds with someone who orders them around, and they will begin to follow him unconditionally. Mule followers are a few steps away from being mindless and will carry out orders with little passion or concern for their own lives. They often become adventurers when following the orders of others or by being asked enough times to charge the nearest dragon’s lair. Mules are not unintelligent, but they are uninterested in making their own choices, having been taught to follow orders from a young age. They almost always have at least one part of their alignment as neutral, while the vast majority of them have a true neutral alignment. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Mules live a boring existence of manual labor, excel at lower-order thinking skills, and have a natural grasp of manual efficiency. They have an innate wisdom due to their extremely pragmatic, natural disposition. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Charisma. * Size: Mules are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Mules are humanoids with the dwarf and human subtypes. * Mixed Blood: Mules count as both dwarves and humans for any effect related to race. * Base Speed (Slow and Steady): Mules have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Dull: The combination of human and dwarven temperaments makes for an extremely even temper that borders on depression. Mules reduce the penalty from any morale penalty by +2, but they also reduce the benefit from any morale bonuses by -2. * Hardy: Mules gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. * Stability: Mules gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. * Manual Labor: Mules do not tire or give up easily. Mules gain a +2 racial bonus against saves that would result in the fatigued or exhausted conditions. * Languages: Mules begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Mules with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids